1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool and method for initiating the threading of a nut, screw, or similar fastener to a threaded counterpart element which is in a difficult-to-access location. As used herein "threaded counterpart element" is any mating, threaded counterpart element to the fastener, for example, a cavity having its wall threaded, a nut, a threaded post, rod, bolt, or screw, or equivalent connecting device. One embodiment of this invention is particularly adapted for use in screwing spark plugs into an engine, and another embodiment is particularly adapted for use in screwing thin nuts of different sizes to a threaded post or the like.
2. Background Discussion
There are many situations, particular in auto repair and maintenance, where a threaded counterpart element is located in a very difficult-to-access location, including locations which are accessible by hand but the surrounding structure is very hot like an idling engine. In order to insert a screw, nut, or similar fastener to the threaded counterpart element, a special tool is required, which typically is magnetized. Thus, the head of the screw or nut is attracted to and held to an end of the tool by magnetic forces. Sometimes, grease, which serves as an adhesive, is applied to the end of a screw driver, socket, or other tool, and the fastener, for example, a screw or nut, is pressed against the grease laden tip, Bonding it to the tool. These approaches do not provide an adequate solution to the problems associated with difficult-to-access threaded counterpart elements, primarily because they are only applicable to a very limited number of situations. There are many locations of the threaded counterpart element which can only be accessed by an elongated, flexible arm that is bent into a shape that reaches the difficult-to-access element at the correct angle and rotate the fastener while maintaining the angular relationship between the fastener and the threaded counterpart element. If this cannot be accomplished, adjacent mechanical structures must be disassembled, which is very time consuming and expensive.